Official Cinematic Universe
Official Cinematic Universe is the created universe that nearly all of Mustache Maniacs Film Co.'s movies, comics, and more take place in. It was created in order to create new character dynamics and continuity for all of the pieces of content. Canon Details * Canon Element Type: Official Canon * Function: Story Structure * Appearances: n/a * Real or Fictional: Fictional History For Mustache Maniacs Film Co.'s first eight years, all of the films existed within their own worlds, with only a few exceptions along the way, such as Wonders of Buoyancy existing in the continuity of the Johnny Thunder Saga. This was done to create more creative freedom for each film. However, in the 2012 film Late for the Soccer Match, the characters of Ulysses S. Powell (from When Barrels Fly) and Wendy Simmons (from A Very Patrick Christmas) were included side-by-side on-screen. This opened up a new avenue of possibilities for who could be in what film. This paved the way for what would eventually become Legends of the Universe. In early 2013, around the time Drawn to Life Animation was formed, it was made official that, with a few exceptions, every single Mustache Maniacs Film Co. movie exists inside a single universe. Around this time was also when Project U was formed, even though it would wait another year to be announced. The saga was teased, however, in the form of the TV news report in A Friend of the Police. Since its formulation, the cinematic universe has been constantly tweaked and updated to reflect current movie schedules and a growing need to establish new stories and develop character backgrounds. Even the fans have been given a hand in developing the universe with contests such as The Quest for Canonization and The Canon that Time Forgot. Material outside of Mustache Maniacs Film Co. has also been canonized for the universe. Functions The official cinematic universe works as a framing device that dictates plot details for movies, comics, and more, dictating what can and cannot be used. It tells who characters are, how certain organizations function, where certain locations are, and so forth. Because not everything is ironed out currently, the canon is constantly being updated with new content. One thing that the cinematic universe disregards is format. Whether a piece of media is stop-motion animation, live action, picture narrative, short story, and so forth, it is only regarded as "looking at the universe through different lenses." In other words, if a brickfilm was re-cast as live action, the characters would not look like minifigures, but the humans that the minifigures represent. Timeline Listed here is the entire canon timeline of events. In other words, this is all of the canon films, comics, and more listed in chronological order with each item's year in which the contents take place, not the year it was produced. Anything with an asterisk is either fan fiction from a canonization contest or a non-Mustache Maniacs Film Co. product that is regarded as canon. # The Film That Changes Everything! (2108 B.C.E.) # New Friends ~ An Environmental Fable (1507) # Jolly Roger and the Pirate Queen (1792) # Remember the Alamo (1836) # The Roulette Match (1879) # When Barrels Fly (1882) # Murder in the Karoo* (1890) # Pharaoh's Quest: The Curse of Amset-Ra (1917-1924) # Indiana Jones and the Forbidden Mayan Temple (1935) # Indiana Jones and the Egyptian Tomb (1935) # Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Leopard's Treasure (1937) # Unwrapped* (1938) # Indiana Jones and the Treasure of Tikal (1938) # Van Helbrick and the Monster Fighters (1938) # Indiana Jones and the Heart of the Dragon (1940) # Kilroy Was Here! (1942) # Attack of the Fifty-Foot Hamster (1994) # Sarah's Childhood Adventures: The Easter Egg Hunt (1996) # Evil Music* (2001) # The Return of Ogel* (2001) # Shootout! (2002) # Into the Deep* (2002) # The Ice Cream Incident: The Untold Story (2002) # At the Balloon Race: A New Account (2002) # The Philip Carter Caper (2003) # TBC News: The Volcano Blows (2004) # Com 50 (2004) # Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze* (2004-2005) # Revenge of the Ghost Cows (2005) # Com 50 and 007 (2005) # Air Strike (2005) # Museum Mystery Revisited (2005) # Jim McCurdy: Extraordinary Plumber (2006) # Rift (2007) # Com 50-3: Raid on Central Island (2007) # A Silent Terror (2007) # Flamingo's Fowl-Feathered Felony (2007) # Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo (2008) # Journey to Siberia (2008) # A Very Patrick Christmas - Patrick Movie Only (2008) # The Adventures of Legoman (2009) # LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins* (2009) # Johnny Thunder and the Gift of the Nile (2010) # Tales of the Adventurers - Comics 1-3 (2010) # Wonders of Buoyancy (2010) # Tales of the Adventures - Comics 4-6 (2010) # Nana* (2011) # Susan's Sticky Situation (2011) # An Afternoon at the Zoo (2011) # Space Attack (2011) # Tales of the Adventurers - Comics 7-49 (2011) # Forest of Fear (2011) # Seeing Eye Robber (2011) # A Battle to Remember (2011) # The Lost Ruby: An Interactive Adventure (2011) # Gone Ice Fishin' (2012) # Night Guard (2012) # Mystery at Shady Acres - Interactive Version (2012) # LEGO City Undercover* (2012) # Late for the Soccer Match - Trolley-South Switch-Test Shuttle (2012) # Out of His Time - Comics 1-6 (2012) # A Greater Cost* (2012) # Out of His Time - Comic 7 (2012) # A Friend of the Police (2013) # A Bite of MyJobs (2013) # Solarum (2014) # Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients (2014) # True Identity (2014) # The Kingfisher (2015) # Alms Pouch (2015) # Topper Robber, Run! (2015) # Rudimentary Riddles Everywhere (2015) # Alpha Team: Mission Deep Jungle (2015) # Ninjago: Visions of Memories (2016) # Special Delivery (2016) # New Year's Resolution (2017) # Clone (2017) # Johnny Thunder and the Winter Vessel (2017) # Johnny Thunder and the King of the Gypsies* (2018 with 1977 Flashbacks) # Ocean of Fear (2019) # The Pen (2019) # A Future in the Past (????) # Alpha Team: Mission Deep City (????) # Johnny Thunder and the Wonders Beneath the Waves (????) # B.I.O. Corps (????) # Mysteries of the Arctic (????) # Legends of the Universe (????) Dimension 525 Timeline As an alternate dimension, Dimension 525 is one of the many universes in Mustache Maniacs Film Co. canon. This reality interacts with the main universe, primarily during Project U. Anything with an asterisk is either fan fiction from a canonization contest or a non-Mustache Maniacs Film Co. product that is regarded as canon. # LEGO Universe Story Trailer* (1970) # Rift (1998) # The Banned (2004) # Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG (2004) # The Drama Zone: Nightmare at Shady Acres (2007) # Antithesis* (2008) # Com 50: Peril in Iran (2008) # Alpha Team RPG: Ogel's Last Stand (2008-2010) # DINO Attack: Saga of a Conflict (2010) # Rex's Awakening* (2010) # First Assignment* (2010) # DINO Attack RPG Archive: Kotua 01 - Kotua 10* (2010) # Love and War* (2010) # DINO Attack RPG Archive: Kotua 10 - Opposing Forces 17* (2010) # For Want of Nails (2010) # The Madness of Agent Zero* (2010) # DINO Attack RPG Archive: Opposing Forces 18* (2010) # The Huntsman* (2010) # DINO Attack RPG Archive: Opposing Forces 19 - Dino Island Lab 03* (2010) # Time and Place* (2010) # DINO Attack RPG Archive: Dino Island Lab 03 - Epilogue 40* (2010) # LEGO Universe* (2011) # Scars* (2012) # LEGO Universe RPG* (2013) # Ghosts* (2017) # A Future in the Past (5481) # Legends of the Universe (????) Dimension 201 Timeline As an alternate dimension, Dimension 201, or the Story-Verse, is one of the many universes in Mustache Maniacs Film Co. canon. This reality includes many of the short stories written by Andrew Bermudez from 2001 to 2007. Anything with an asterisk is either fan fiction from a canonization contest or a non-Mustache Maniacs Film Co. product that is regarded as canon. * Castle Under Attack (1400) * The Spider Who Saved the Castle (1400) * Young Seminole (1702) * Patt's Cabin (1870) * Pirate Peril (2001) * At the Balloon Race (2001) * Johnny Thunder's Trip to the Dinosaurs (2001) * The Ice Cream Incident (2001) * Mummy's Curse (2002) * Quit Monkeying Around (2002) * Museum Mystery (2002) * Return to Dino Island (2002) * Slyboots, Run! (2002) * Riddles Everywhere (2002) * The Bad Bar (2002) * Who the Real Pickpocket Was! (2002) * Cows Get Revenge (2002) * The Big Easter Egg Hunt (2003) * Unexpected Lessons (2003) * The Carter Caper (2003) * Fork in the Road (2003) * The Applebee's Incident (2003) * Breakout of Baddy-Do-Bad (2003) * Jim McCurdy (2003) * Artifact Theft (2003) * The Lighthouse Mystery (2005) * Revenge of the Kid's Ghost (2005) * The Case of the Golden Dragon Theft (2005) * Alpha Team: The Deep Freeze (2005) * Time Chase (2005) * Alpha Team 2: The Dino Attack (2005) * Convenience Store Heist Goes Up in Smoke (2007) * A Scary Story (2007) * Flamingo's Fowl Play (2007) Other Dimension Timelines Sometimes, there are small, incidental stories that take place in dimensions of their own. Sometimes, they are alternate versions of events that take place in other realities. Other times, characters from the main realities cross over into these realities for one or two stories. Anything with an asterisk is either fan fiction from a canonization contest or a non-Mustache Maniacs Film Co. product that is regarded as canon. Dimension 8231 (The Antiverse) * Antithesis* (2003) * DINO Attack RPG Archive: Kotua 11* (2005) Dimension 1221 * December 21, 2010* (2010) Dimension 1360 * L.E.G.O.* (2015) Trivia * The Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Cinematic Universe is loosely inspired by the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * One thing that Mustache Maniacs Film Co. CEO Andrew Bermudez has lamented about are the difficulties that the universe has created. Not only does each film, comic, and more have to be written in the context of the rest of the universe, but each narrative has the potential to affect any future media. Because of this, a rule exists that in-development content is not regarded as canon until it is released. * Not surprisingly, contradictions exist in the canon that are still in the process of being ironed out. For example, according to Lord Sinister's dialogue in Vladnichuk's shop, Johnny Thunder and the Gift of the Nile takes place six weeks after Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo. However, A Greater Cost establishes the events of Johnny Thunder and the Gift of the Nile as being in August of 2010, two years after the events of Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo. The re-edit of Johnny Thunder and the Gift of the Nile will fix this error. * Time flows slightly slower in Dimension 525 compared to the primary Cinematic Universe. For example, during the events of Rift, it is 2007 in the primary universe while it is 1998 in Dimension 525. * Time flows sightly faster in Dimension 201 compared to the primary universe. For example, when it is the year 2018 in the primary universe, it is the year 2020 in Dimension 201. * All of the dimensions have meaningful numerical codes, as defined below. ** Dimension 418 is the founding month and day of Mustache Maniacs Film Co. (April 18), as it's meant to symbolize the cinematic universe "coming alive" on that date. ** Dimension 525 is the birthday of Andrew Bermudez (May 25). However, he did not have any involvement in the DINO ATTACK RPG. ** Dimension 201 is the month and year that the first of Andrew Bermudez's stories were written (February 2001). ** Dimension 8231 is the BZPower member number of Kotua in Space in reverse. ** Dimension 1221 is the month and day that the short story 12/21/10 takes place, itself alluding to the now-dis-proven conspiracy that the world would end on December 21, 2012. Category:Canon World Category:2013